San Valentín, al estilo Kuroshitsuji
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Como el efecto mariposa, una acción desencadenó otra, y el resultado final nadie lo hubiera predicho. Pasar el día de San Valentín con su prometida... era lo lógico ¿no? Lastima que el joven no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. No es como si Sebastián tuviera consigo todas las respuestas... SebasCiel, lime, algo de OoC.


¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Para los enamorados, espero que hayan tenido un día muy romántico. Para los que no tenemos a _ese_ ser especial, espero que hayan pasado un lindo día, rodeados de amigos y familia.

**¡Fuerza Venezuela!** Si hay algún venezolano/a aquí.

Esto va para Ertal77, que soportó mis idas y vueltas, mis quejas, y mi desastre literario con los tiempos verbales. ;)

Lamento si en tu país ya no es San Valentín ,quería publicar temprano, pero mi hermano acaparó la computadora. XD

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, personajes o trama original. Todo pertenece a Yana Toboso. Si me correspondiera aunque sea una milésima parte de derecho, le hubiera rogado a Yana para que adelantará el manga a hoy. :3

**Advertencias:** excesos de fluf, algo de OoC, lime. Este fue un fic que ideé para hacer algo bonito, lindo y semi-porno de este bello y precioso fandom, así que no esperen nada dark o... muy acorde a sus personalidades. XD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**San Valentín, al estilo Kuroshitsuji.**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Sentirse confundido por una fecha tan nimia no era algo digno de un noble. Pero quizás… ¿podía darse un tiempo para sumergirse en su sentir?

El joven Phantomhive cada día estaba peor. Rondar por esas fechas le ponía pensativo y le robaba el sueño. Tanto así que en ese momento solo yacía en su lecho esperando a que Sebastián viniera a levantarlo, porque despierto llevaba horas.

Nunca se daba tiempo para pensar en nada que no fuera su venganza, así que, ¿por qué no perder algo de tiempo en…?

_¡No!_ Pensó mientras daba un fuerte bostezo.

San Valentín… San Valentín… ¿Qué era exactamente esa fecha?

¿Una fecha para pasar con un ser especial? ¿Una excusa para consumismo masivo? Podía ser ambas, en un mundo tan complicado y lleno de matices, pero ¿quién en este mundo tiene la oportunidad de enamorarse realmente de una persona? El mejor ejemplo del caso era él. Sus padres lo "condenaron" a un compromiso arreglado, negándole cualquier oportunidad de enamorarse por sí mismo.

Eso sin contar con que nunca disfrutaría del amor, aun si lo encuentrase -o si se enamorase de su prima- porque tenía un contrato que saldar.

Así que perder su tiempo pensando en eso era estúpido. Era estúpido y aun así…

_Le pertenece a Sebastián. Su alma le pertenece a Sebastián. Todo su ser le pertenece a Sebastián _¿Por qué esa clase de – estúpidos- pensamientos le venían en este momento?

Realmente no lo sabía, y no quería saberlo. Pero el hecho de pensar que algo de él le pertenecía a Sebastián… Pensar en Sebastián, simplemente… lograba que se removiera entre las sábanas, en un sentimiento para nada placentero.

En otro instante, Sebastián también había pasado la noche despierto, más por costumbre que por encontrarse pensando en algo en realidad. No le gustaba dormir porque tenía el sueño muy pesado y con un amo tan exigente como era Ciel Phantomhive, prefería estar siempre atento por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

_¿__Sticky Toffee_, quizás? Pensaba en todos los postres que conocía, y dada la situación, menos es más._ Ese sería perfecto._

Sebastián era consciente de que su amo no era _fanático_ de esa clase de fechas, pero sabía cuánto le gustaban los dulces. Como también sabía que probablemente la prometida del joven aparecería, y tener todo preparado era digno de un sirviente como él. En medio de sus cavilaciones, se preguntó si este año su amo querría que mantuviera a la chica alejada. Era tan testarudo en ese sentido.

_Es definitivo_, pensó Ciel con determinación. Iba a pasar San Valentín con su prima… prometida. De verdad, sin poner malas caras. Le había estado rogando desde hacía días, y no veía ningún problema en tener una _cita_ con ella.

Ciel supuso que la presencia de su prima le quitaría ese sentimiento de desazón. Porque, si su _futura esposa_ no podía tranquilizarle ¿qué iba a hacerlo?

— Buenos días, joven amo— le saludó con delicadeza Sebastián, mientras recogía las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz solar—. Noto que lleva rato despierto, ¿algo le está preocupando?

Todo sonaba tan falso y mentiroso que Ciel frunció los labios. _¡A ese maldito demonio no le importo en ningún sentido!,_ pensó con fastidio. E inmediatamente recordó que había decidido no pensar en eso. Recordó que había decidido que estaba de acuerdo con su destino, y que pensar en esas tonterías solo estaba causando estragos en sus horas de sueño.

Lo curioso del caso era que, en efecto, Sebastián no estaba preocupado por su joven amo. Después de todo, nunca sería herido porque era su deber protegerlo, y no habían pasado por ninguna situación de estrés para el joven. Así que asumía que simplemente había tenido una mala noche, ergo, solo preguntó por cortesía.

— Sebastián— llamó con toda la serenidad que pudo reunir, mientras se sentaba con pereza y dirigía su mirada hacia el hombre—. Hoy es catorce de febrero, y sabes lo que significa, Elizabeth vendrá y…—. Se detuvo un momento, mientras pensaba bien sus siguientes palabras.

Sebastián sonrió, divertido. Su joven amo era tan predecible en lo que concernía a la señorita Elizabeth. No necesitaba escuchar más, convivir con el joven tanto tiempo había hecho que llegase a conocerle. Empezó a servirle su -casi cliché- taza de Earl Grey mientras replicaba:

— Entiendo. Mi joven amo quiere que la mantenga distraída. Aunque yo le recomendaría que pasara algún tiempo con su prometida, amo, ya que…

— Sebastián, no me estás dejando hablar— contestó Ciel, algo ofuscado. Sebastián usualmente no era tan parlanchín. Sin embargo no le molestaba, porque sabía que hasta él mismo habría pensado que esa iba a ser su petición—. Lo que quería decirte es todo lo contrario. Quiero pasar el día con mi prometida, y quiero que acomodes el salón para recibirla allí.

_¿Prometida? ¿Pasar el día con ella?_

— Como ordene— soltó escuetamente. No tenía por qué molestarse por ello. No se estaba molestando por ello. _Eso sería estúpido_. Así que no, Sebastián no estaba molesto porque su joven amo quisiera pasar San Valentín con su prometida. Simplemente le fastidiaba porque no le gustaba cuando Ciel hacía eso, cuando le resultaba impredecible. _Sí, debe ser eso_, resolvió mientras se dedicaba a vestir a su amo.

Ciel no pudo evitar gemir cuando el lazo sobre su garganta le apretó hasta casi ahorcarlo.

— Le ruego me disculpe— dijo Sebastián sin un ápice de verdadero remordimiento en su voz. Ciel le miró reflexivo, y tomó un sorbo de su té.

— Has estado actuando de forma rara, Sebastián. ¿Ocurre algo contigo? —. La verdad, toda la situación le daba mala espina. Casi sentía como si… tuviera que disculparse con el hombre_. Y eso era ridículo_. ¿Por qué estaba molesto Sebastián? Si es que estaba molesto. Por lo de… ¿Por lo de Elizabeth?

_Eso no tiene sentido._

Sebastián terminó de colocarle los zapatos al chico y se levantó con elegancia. Le miró con todo el respeto que pudo reunir, y respondió:

— Por supuesto que no, joven amo. Entonces, ¿está seguro de su decisión respecto a la señorita Elizabeth?

— ¿Estás desafiando mis palabras? No me hagas repetirlo, Sebastián.

El mayordomo tuvo que contener sus ojos para que no se pusieran en blanco por la actitud tan infantil del conde. Le dio una respuesta cortés, y salió de la habitación para asegurarse de que Ciel tuviera su desayuno listo; luego se dirigió a cumplir la orden de su amo.

Mientras, en la habitación del conde, este se encontraba en la misma posición en la que el hombre le había dejado.

_¿Qué pasa con toda esta porquería? _No. Ciel era un hombre capaz. Era un hombre capaz, dueño de una mansión, una empresa y un título noble. Él era una persona con mucho poder, y no se iba a dejar amedrentar por la estúpida y extraña actitud de un odioso, fuera de lugar mayordomo. No, no lo haría. Él era el dueño de todas esas malditas tierras, y si quería pasar su día de San Valentín con… ¡Undertaker! Lo haría si quería.

Clavó sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos e hizo una nota mental: No pensar en Undertaker de alguna manera lejanamente romántica jamás en la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven Middford se sentía muy feliz por la cita con su prometido. Todos los años iba a visitarlo para esa fecha, pero tenía un presentimiento de que ese día, algo podría hacer feliz a Ciel. Ese era su sueño, y esperaba poder cumplirlo.

Llegó a la mansión a las dos de la tarde con varias maletas para "decorar el salón de una manera apropiada para San Valentín". Sebastián salió a recibirla, mientras Snake se encargaba de su equipaje.

_Es raro. _Pensó Elizabeth al mirar a Sebastián. Apenas si le había dicho algunas palabras de cortesía. Generalmente, Sebastián le comentaba algo acerca del humor de Ciel, o más bien hacía una broma amistosa acerca del carácter de Ciel. Estaba inusualmente callado, aunque, por supuesto, sin dejar de ser encantador.

Se encontraba pensando en eso mientras se dirigía hacia el estudio de Ciel. _Quizás está triste por pasar San Valentín solo. _Pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto porque llegó a su destino, y lo único que su cerebro podía procesar era su _encantador_ prometido haciendo papeleo.

— Ciel... — no pudo evitar susurrar, emocionada. Con el pasar de los años había trabajado en su auto-control, y cada vez trataba de no tirarse a abrazar hasta sofocar al chico, pero era muy difícil en ocasiones.

Ciel levantó su mirada y le dedicó su típica sonrisa ladeada. Con toda la caballerosidad de la que se sabía capaz, le solicitó que le esperara, que tenía unos documentos que firmar, pero que enseguida le dedicaría toda su atención.

*sonrisa ladeada* *sonrisa ladeada* *Lizzy muriéndose de emoción*

La chica no podía consigo misma. ¡Ciel nunca la había tratado de ese modo! ¿Será que al fin reconocía todos sus esfuerzos para hacerle feliz?

— Disculpen por interrumpir, el salón ya está listo—. La grave voz de Sebastián interrumpió el momento de los jóvenes. Ciel simplemente asintió y Elizabeth le miró confundida.

— Pero yo traje adornos para arreglarlo yo misma…

— No debe preocuparse por eso, mi joven dama, ¿qué clase de mayordomo sería, si no pudiera con unas simples decoraciones temáticas?

_Ese tipo, y esa maldita frase. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Y porque tantas confianzas con mi prometida?_

— Sebastián, siempre tan eficiente— dijo la chica, mientras reía quedamente.

El joven terminó un trazo de su estilizada firma, y se dispuso a llevar a su prometida para pasar la tarde juntos. Había un pésimo clima, por lo que Lizzy estaba decepcionada de no poder hacer un picnic al exterior pero, siempre y cuando fuera con Ciel, no importaba dónde fuera.

— ¡Sebastián! ¡Esto es increíble!— dijo la chica mientras daba saltitos de emoción-. Menos mal que no me dispuse a acomodarlo yo misma, esto es genialidad pura.

El salón estaba completamente adornado, sin llegar a ser cursi. Las luces habían sido ajustadas tenuemente, lo que le daba al lugar un tono cálido y acogedor. Había adornos de corazones, cisnes, -toda clase de animales emparejados- por todo el lugar. Distintos tonos de rojo llenaban el lugar, sin lucir recargado. El lugar se llenaba de un suave olor a rosas, que estaban distribuidas por todo el lugar, en las mesas, en los costados de la silla, había pétalos por el suelo…

Hasta Ciel tenía que admitir que el mayordomo-demonio había hecho un excelente trabajo. No llegaba a ser cursi y burdo, como imaginaba que su prima lo hubiera adornado. Recorrió el salón con sus ojos y cuando dirige su vista a Sebastián le ve con una sonrisa _diabólica_ en el rostro.

— ¿El amo se encuentra complacido con mi trabajo? — preguntó inclinándose respetuosamente, sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa. Aunque quisiera, Sebastián no podía contener las ganas de molestarle.

A Ciel le tomó desprevenido esta pregunta. _Maldito demonio. _Miró rápidamente a Lizzy, que lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos, y lo único que hizo fue chasquear la lengua y balbucear algo sobre un trabajo hecho decentemente.

Sebastián sonrió complacido y se dirigió a hacer otras labores. Podía vivir con ello. Sebastián sentía un inexplicable deseo por ser el _mejor_mayordomo para Ciel. Por ser lo mejor para él, por complacer a ese niño. Era la primera vez que tenía un contrato, de esta clase, con un humano. No sabía si sería así con todos, pero sí sabía que le encantaba cumplir las órdenes de ese niño mimado. _Si tan solo no fuera tan divertido fastidiarlo._

La cita pasó con una normalidad casi extraña. Un sentimiento de comodidad, pero no familiar. Era difícil de explicar. Había un lugar donde podían acomodarse para merendar, tipo picnic. A petición de Elizabeth, y Sebastián lo cumplió gustoso. Al ver los pasteles en forma de corazón, Ciel empezó a sospechar que el demonio era un cursi de primera, en el fondo. Luego se rió en su fuero interno, porque él sabía más que nadie de su falta de sentimientos.

Pasaron la velada hablando de diversos temas, banalidades en su mayoría. Estar en esa situación con su prima le hacía sentir mejor respecto a_eso_ del amor. Sentía algo cálido en el pecho, pero, no estaba seguro de si era correcto. Por alguna razón, la situación le hacía sentir añoranza. Como si faltara algo, o _alguien._

Pero, en general, no era malo. La queja no era porque la ocasión fuera mala. Estaba sentado justo al lado de la chica, con sus manos entrelazadas y su cálido aliento pegándole en la cara, mientras hablaba de un viaje a Francia. Todo se sentía… bien. Generalmente rehuía al contacto físico, pero este no le desagradaba, no del todo… Él amaba a su prima, para bien o para mal, pero ¿estaba enamorado de ella?

Sacudió sus hombros con desgano, pensar en esa situación le daba jaqueca, y no entendía en que momento Lizzy empezó a hablar de una nueva moda que azotaba Inglaterra. Trató de escucharle, pero no captó bien el tema, así que le propuso una partida de ajedrez.

— Ciel, ese es el único juego al que te gusta jugar…— se quejó de una forma un tanto infantil, haciendo un puchero—. Te propongo algo ¿y si tocas una pieza de violín para mí?— pidió algo emocionada. Estaba segura de que Ciel diría que sí a eso. Ya sabía que su prometido no tenía muchas habilidades de baile, y que los juegos que no fueran de habilidad mental le aburrirían. Así como también sabía cuánto le gustaba a Ciel su violín.

Esta petición tomo a Ciel desprevenido, sin embargo los ojos ilusionados de Lizzy y su propia afinidad hacia su instrumento le empujaron a aceptar la propuesta. Abrió la boca para responder cuando un carraspeó le interrumpió.

— Joven amo…— le dijo Sebastián mientras muestra el violín que tiene en sus manos. Ciel no estaba tan molesto por la interrupción, como lo estaba por la realización de que ese _maldito demonio_ conocía todo acerca de él.

Parecía que esa –estúpida- sonrisa maliciosa nunca desaparecía de su cara, y Ciel tuvo que voltear la vista porque ver esa sonrisa le producía escozor, solo que no sabía de qué clase. Dirigió su mirada hacia la muchacha, a la cual le brillaban los ojos, le sonrió y tomó el instrumento con mala actitud, lo que hizo que Sebastián riera internamente.

Se dirigió al centro del salón, donde –el imbécil- Sebastián, había colocado el atril con la partitura de su pieza favorita. _Idiota._

Le sonrió de lado a Elizabeth antes de empezar a tocar. Ella estaba a unos cuantos metros de él y más atrás se encontraba, en su correcta y_odiosa _posición, el mayordomo-demonio escuchando atentamente la pieza.

Necesitaba concentrarse. Era una pieza algo complicada, por ello era de sus favoritas. Cerró los ojos con suavidad, concentrándose en el movimiento de sus manos, y cuando se sintió a gusto volvió a abrirlos y dirigió su vista hacia la chica rubia.

_¿Lo estaré haciendo bien?_ No pudo evitar preguntarse. Lizzy le miraba con emoción en los ojos, pero ella no sabía mucho acerca de música, así que, en un humano reflejo de necesidad de aprobación, dirigió su vista al que en ocasiones hacía de su tutor de violín.

Este se encontraba maravillado por la presentación del conde, nunca había tocado la pieza con tanta elegancia. Así que le sonrió con aprobación cuando le dirigió la mirada, y le hizo un gesto tranquilizador. Ciel sonrió quedamente por ello y continuó la pieza, mirando hacia su mayordomo.

No era como si necesitara su aprobación. Por supuesto que no, porque lo que ese demonio opinara no importaba, y sus pensamientos o emociones se podían ir al carajo. Pero, por alguna razón, le gustaba la idea de saber que Sebastián se sentía orgulloso de él. _Que a Sebastián le había gustado una actitud o acción suya._

Ninguno despegó la mirada del otro hasta que la pieza terminó. Ciel bajó el violín de su hombro, contuvo la respiración y tuvo que alejar su mirada del hombre, que también hizo lo mismo.

_Es muy intenso_, pensó mientras dejaba salir el aire. La mirada de Sebastián simplemente era…

No tenía sentido. ¿Qué ganaba con mirar a Sebastián de ese modo? ¿Era un maldito masoquista? ¿Le gustaba que Sebastián se burlara de él? Probablemente ahorita estuviera regodeándose acerca de cómo necesitaba su aprobación, y _maldita sea_, a él no le importaba lo que Sebastián opinase, pensase o hiciese. No necesitaba que le sonriera, ni mucho menos que le dirigiese la mirada, que probablemente era de fastidio, aunque a él le pareció… _¿Qué con esa mirada?_ Casi parecía… cariñosa.

No, no podía hacerse esto. No podía creer ni por un minuto que ese demonio estuviera interesado en él, porque lo único que deseaba era su alma. No podía ilusionarse con… ¿Ilusionarse con qué? ¡Ni siquiera era legal estar con otro hombre! Y menos con un sirviente… en qué estaba pensando…

Debería dejar de pensar en tonterías. Además, ilusionarse con Sebastián implicaría que le gustase Sebastián y él más bien sentía que algo más… ¡Tonterías! Saber que Sebastián era atractivo no hacía que le gustara, así como sentirse protegido a su lado, o que era el único ser que entendía cada cosa que le estaba pasando… **Maldita sea.**

Lizzy se abalanzó sobre él y le llenó de cumplidos acerca de lo mono que se veía tocando.

Sebastián, por su parte, atinó a soplarse el pelo que le caía en la cara. Estaba fastidiado por esa situación… Un momento, ¿por qué razón? Era estúpido. ¿Sentir celos de que su contratista estuviera pasando tiempo con otra persona? Era ridículo y además de… actitud de demonio de baja categoría.

Sebastián podía admitir que se sentía atraído hacia el mocoso adolescente. Su alma era lo suficientemente atrayente para eso. Así como también era una persona única y especial, con una convicción como nadie, que cuando se enojaba hacía ese tierno puchero como un gatito y…

**Maldita sea**, pensó mientras se masajeaba la sien. No podía estar haciendo eso, tenía trabajo que hacer. Dejó la sala con rapidez, sin notar como unos ojos azules le seguían el rastro mientras se alejaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sebastián y Ciel se encontraban despachando a Elizabeth de la mansión. La chica tenía pensado quedarse por esa noche, pero decidieron que era mejor no preocupar de esa forma a la marquesa, que sería Ciel el que tendría que soportar el regaño.

— Esta fue una velada increíble, Ciel.— dijo la chica mientras le tomaba cariñosamente de las manos, y Ciel le daba su mejor sonrisa falsa para complacerla.

Elizabeth estaba que volaba en algodón de azúcar montada en unicornios que vomitaban chocolate. Su prometido había sido increíblemente tierno con ella –tan tierno como podía ser el chico- y al fin sentía que no había sido la típica molestia para él.

— Ciel yo… — musitó la joven mientras se acercaba todo lo que podía a Ciel.

El chico le miró sorprendido y captó lo que la chica quería. Por unos momentos se encontró dudando sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Su prima sin duda era atractiva y estaba enamorada de él. La chica cerró sus ojos y él casi que se decidía a darle un simple beso en la mejilla, arriesgándose a decepcionar a la chica, cuando volteó y observó a su mayordomo mirándolo con… ¿enojo?

_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué –carajos- está enojado?_ El chico arrugó el entrecejo y vio cómo Sebastián clavaba sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sebastián no tenía derecho a opinar, ni siquiera a pensar en nada respecto a él. Si él quería besar a su _maldita prometida, _lo haría, y no había nada que ese idiota demonio pudiera hacer al respecto. Que probablemente ni quisiera hacer nada. Ese maldito demonio probablemente estaba enojado porque alguien estaba tocando su cena, y Ciel resolvió que no le interesaban los sentimientos egoístas de ese idiota, así que posó su mano en la mejilla de su prima y le dio el mejor beso que pudo, en su inexperiencia.

Sebastián se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla, y suspiró relajando sus manos. Sabía que esto iba a pasar en algún momento, que su amo y su prometida iban a pasar a lo físico en algún momento. No importaba. No estaba molesto con la chica, porque ella no sabía nada acerca de lo que**_no_ **estaba pasando entre ellos dos. Tampoco le interesaba si su amo tocaba o no a la –odiosa- muchacha, porque ese era su deber como su futuro esposo.

No, no estaba molesto por eso. Tampoco porque hubiera decidido pasar la fecha con la chica, era lo más lógico. O porque le hubiera dedicado un –puto- concierto de violín a la poco conocedora de música. Eso no importaba.

Para admitir su molestia, tendría que admitir una verdad que había tratado de ocultar desde hacía años. _Su amo le atraía._ Era estúpido, no era nuevo para él, pero sentía que todo el desarrollo había sido muy ridículo.

Volviendo al tema, la razón por la que se encontraba molesto era por la actitud que tomaba el joven en cuanto a él. Chasqueó la lengua porque el beso se estaba extendiendo más de lo necesario y le molestaba que su amo no tuviera consideración con él…

¿Consideración con qué?_ ¡Puesto que él era el maldito amo de esa alma y ese cuerpo!_, y ese niño mimado no debería andar regalándose a cualquiera que… Pero esa no era cualquiera, era su prometida. Ciel no sabía que Sebastián estaba molesto, ellos no eran nada…

_Ciel creía que no tenía sentimientos._

**Maldita sea_._**

Ciel liberó a Lizzy de su agarre y ella estaba tan atónita que no encontró qué palabras decir, así que solo se montó en el carruaje con una amplia sonrisa y se alejó, despidiéndose con grandes ademanes.

— Veo que el joven amo ha aprendido a… "tolerar" más a su prometida, si no me equivoco. ¿Eso significa que el futuro no buscará excusas para alejarla de usted?— dijo Sebastián, con toda la malicia que pudo reunir. Era mucho mejor jugador que Ciel en ese ámbito, que no esperara que se lo pusiera fácil.

— ¡Cállate! No pedí tu opinión—. Ciel estaba molesto. Ese beso solo le había dejado más confundido… ¿En serio solo había besado a la chica porque estaba molesto con Sebastián?

Elizabeth no se merecía eso. No se lo merecía y él…

**Maldita sea**, pensó mientras se acomodaba el cabello que le caía en la frente. Que mientras besaba a su prima solo pudiera pensar en lo odioso que era Sebastián y en cómo no se iba a dejar amedrantar por él.

Al entrar de nuevo en la mansión cada uno se dirigió a hacer los últimos deberes del día. Ciel decidió arreglar unos documentos que le faltaban por revisar, para luego irse a dormir y dar por terminado ese tedioso día. La visita de su prima lo único que logró fue confundirlo más y ahora estaba confundido por el siempre irritante Sebastián.

Se detuvo un momento y estiró los brazos. Si… si admitía ante si mismo estar… -y esta es una palabra escogida al azar por no tener una mejor palabra para describir la situación…- atraído, hacia Sebastián. Supongamos que lo estaba. Solo por un momento.

¿Acaso tenía problemas psicológicos? En serio, interesarse -_enamorarse_- por un ser como Sebastián solo evidenciaba que algo estaba mal en su cabeza.

Echó la cabeza sobre su escritorio y se agarró los cabellos con frustración. Él era la única persona en el mundo tan estúpida como para enamorarse de un ser sin sentimientos que solo lo veía como un platillo gourmet.

Tenía que morderse el labio con frustración, porque hacer ese descubrimiento lo ponía de malas. Le hacía entender por qué estaba tan confundido cuando él se encontraba alrededor, con toda la idea de San Valentín. Preferiría seguir en negación, lo único que faltaba es que él viniera a…

—Joven amo, ya es hora de dormir—. _Olvídenlo._

Ciel levantó la vista y se quedó mirando fijamente al _hombre_ delante de él. Le recorrió con la mirada, sin avergonzarse, porque él era el –puto- amo aquí y hacía lo que quisiera y Sebastián no podía decirle que no.

Sebastián se encogió en si mismo momentáneamente. _¿Qué pasaba con el joven de repente?_ Recuperó su compostura rápidamente y preguntó:

— ¿Pasa algo malo, señor?

— Para nada, Sebastián— respondió mientras cerraba los ojos con aburrimiento y se levantaba de la silla.

Ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio del joven para prepararle para dormir. Como de costumbre, Ciel caminaba delante y Sebastián le seguía unos tres pasos por detrás.

El mayordomo se encontraba reflexionando sobre la situación. Aun si suponíamos el hecho de que se sintiera, de algún modo, atraído hacia su contratista, eso no cambiaba absolutamente nada. Ciel nunca lo vería de ese modo. Para Ciel, el solo era un sirviente que complacía todos sus caprichos y le ayudaría a concluir su venganza, por un cómodo precio. Ciel solo veía su relación como un intercambio de negocios. Eso estaba bien, porque eso era de lo que se trataba.

Los demonios podían conseguir lo que quisieran de los humanos. Y Sebastián era consciente que él podía seducir a Ciel si le placía. Ciel, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un humano. Pero, al pensar en eso…

¿De dónde venía toda esa moral hipócrita? Había seducido a cientos de personas en el pasado, ¿por qué con su joven amo iba a ser diferente? …_Porque Ciel le importaba._

**Joder**. Alguien debería escribir un libro acerca de las complicaciones de tener un amo como Ciel Phantomhive.

Al llegar a la habitación, Sebastián se dispuso a desvestir a Ciel para colocarle el pijama. Era una actividad rutinaria, en la que ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos, pero esta no era un noche como las demás. La tensión era insoportable y casi palpable. Sebastián se puso de rodillas, y no podía sino observar el cuello del chico que se movía con cada respiración, y eso solo lo hacía más deseoso de probarlo, de saber cómo sería lamer ese cuello y escuchar los gemidos de placer del joven… Tenía que tragar grueso ante esos pensamientos.

Ciel solo podía acalorarse más, al tener al atractivo mayordomo entre sus piernas, tratando de quitarle el lazo con el que casi lo ahorca esta mañana. El chico aferró sus manos a la sabana, y cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, simplemente no pudieron soportarlo más. Durante unos minutos titubearon, el joven agarró sus muñecas y las bajó hasta su cintura, y Sebastián se dejó de juegos y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Sus labios se encontraron con fuerza. Ciel empezó algo tímido, pero era cada vez más y más exigente. Agarró la corbata de Sebastián para controlarlo a su antojo. Sebastián solo podía sonreír en el beso, su joven amo no cambiaba en ningún momento. Ciel cayó sobre el colchón, y Sebastián se subió sobre él apoyándose en su rodilla.

Ciel abrió su boca y lamió el labio inferior de Sebastián. Empezó a pedir entrada furiosamente, a lo que Sebastián acordó abriendo su boca, haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran.

Ciel se sentía en las nubes. Empezó a quitarle la chaqueta a Sebastián y sus movimientos eran cada vez más desordenados, por lo que el aire empezaba a faltarle. Sebastián acaricio con suavidad su cintura y su nuca antes de alejarse delicadamente. Tanto esfuerzo podía ser malo para él. Ciel hizo algo parecido a un puchero cuando sintió que se alejaban de él.

— Sebastián, qué…

— ¿Usted es muy apasionado, verdad, joven amo? — preguntó mientras le limpiaba un caminillo de saliva que bajaba hasta su barbilla.

Ciel sintió sus mejillas arder y solo respondió con un — ¡Cállate! — para tirar a Sebastián en su cama y colocarse sobre él.

— ¿Tienes que arruinar cada momento que pasamos juntos? — preguntó Ciel para terminar de quitarle la corbata y empezar a despojarle de la chaqueta.

— Solo estaba marcando un punto, mi señor. Es posible que le vuelva a dar un ataque de asma si no hace un mejor trabajo controlando sus impulsos—. Sebastián tenía a Ciel agarrado de la cintura y empezó a quitarle el chaleco.

— Eres un idiota, Sebastián. Eres un idiota, además de interesado y falso.

Ciel empieza a lamerle el labio, a recorrer su mandíbula con la nariz.

— ¿Interesado y falso? ¿Y por qué mi joven señor tiene esa horrible noción de mí? — preguntó mientras metía su mano debajo de la camisa del joven y empezaba a acariciarle.

Ciel se sentó completamente y empezó a moverse sobre él.

— ¡Vamos, Sebastián! Dejémonos de infantilismos… Soy consciente de que la única razón por la que me estás correspondiendo es porque te doy lástima, o por alguna extraña costumbre demoníaca que involucra follarte a tu contratista. Me da igual, aceptaré eso. Solo espero que te mantengas callado porque yo…

— Amo, eso no…

— ¡Ohh, vamos! — Ciel agarró los cabellos de Sebastián, con tanta fuerza que casi dolía— ¿Ahora vas a decirme que te has _enamorado_ de mí? —dijo con sarcasmo mientras alejaba la mirada del hombre.

—Yo…— Sebastián se encogió en sí mismo, y por primera vez en su vida, no supo que responder.

Ciel alzó una ceja y luego, de repente empezó a reírse. No era una risa burlona o falsa, era simplemente eso, una risa. Sebastián sonrió confundido y le preguntó la razón.

—Es que… Maldita sea, esto es tan estúpido y… cliché y… —alzó el cuerpo del mayordomo para despojarlo de la prenda — Creo que hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo— le dijo al oído con toda la sensualidad de la que era capaz.

_Desperdiciado mucho tiempo, en definitiva. _Sebastián no pudo contener su emoción y se volvió a colocar encima de Ciel. Empezó a lamerle el cuello, y Ciel se mordió los labios tratando de contener los gemidos que querían salir de su boca.

Las manos de Sebastián recorrían cada lado del chico, haciéndole sentir escalofríos. Lo desvistió completamente de la parte de arriba y se dedicó a saborear todo su pecho.

— Sebastián, yo… — Ciel se incorporó y le quitó la camisa, terminándole de desvestir. Sus manos curiosas recorren toda la piel que puede recorrer. Es casi tan pálida como la de él y es muy suave.

Es un cuerpo que parece esculpido por los mismos ángeles. _Hablando de ironía._ A Ciel se le hace agua la boca al pensar en que está en una cama, con su mayordomo, ocupado en esta clase de menesteres. Sebastián parecía estar igual de extasiado que él, tenía sus ojos entrecerrados y un –casi- imperceptible rubor en las mejillas. Ciel tragó duro y volvió su vista al cuerpo de su demonio.

Recorrió sus pezones con un ingenuo interés, y decidió experimentar lamiendo su pecho con algo de timidez. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su vientre, y luego volvió a subir para encontrar sus labios otra vez.

_Este niño. _Había recibido esa clase de escrutinios en el pasado, pero por alguna razón, esta ocasión era mucho más intensa que las veces anteriores. _Porque Ciel le importaba._

El beso era duro y apasionado. Lento, recorriendo cada centímetro de la boca del otro. Ciel dirigió sus manos a la nuca del mayordomo y cayeron de nuevo a la cama. Era una deliciosa mezcla de lengua y saliva que hacía que Ciel viera estrellas. Sebastián no podía detener sus manos que ansiaban recorrer todo el cuerpo del menor, que gemía en el beso. Le recorría los costados del torso, los muslos, la parte baja de la espalda que le enviaba aun más escalofríos a la espina dorsal del chico.

_Era increíble_.

Sebastián empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Ciel y este, por acto reflejo, trató de cerrar las piernas.

— ¿Mi amo no desea llegar hasta allí? — preguntó Sebastián en su oído antes de morderlo juguetonamente. Pronunciando las palabras con una vez grave y profunda, y ese _mi amo_ había hecho que Ciel tuviera que reprimir un jadeo extremadamente indecoroso.

— No seas idiota. Fue un acto reflejo… Y puedes llamarme Ciel— solicitó -ordenó- en un susurro, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otro lugar.

—Está bien, _mi_ _Ciel_— respondió mientras bajaba la mano para desabrochar el pantalón. Ciel tragó saliva al volver su mirada y encontrar esa mirada de un rojo infernal ardiendo en deseo.

Compartieron otro beso y Sebastián terminó de despojar al chico de la prenda. Este tiritó cuando sintió el aire frío pegar en sus piernas.

Sebastián se rió ante esa reacción y Ciel le envió una de sus miradas que dicen "Voy a matarte".

El moreno hizo un recorrido con su lengua, pasando por su cuello –molestándolo hasta que pudo sacar todos los gemidos que quiso- pasando por los pezones. Su lengua lamía y mordía uno de ellos mientras su mano se encargaba de molestar toda el área del pecho.

— Sebastián eso… Eso se siente bien— gimió mientras su cabeza caía en el colchón.

— Y se va a poner mejor- dijo con un tono que hizo que Ciel enrojeciera más, si eso era posible.

Bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del chico y le empezó a tocar con algo de reserva, lo que hacía que Ciel se frustrara. Sabía lo que el hombre quería que hiciera, pero él no iba a rogar, no lo haría bajo ningún criterio…

— ¡Ahh! ¡Sebastián! — gimió cuando el hombre agarró completamente su extensión con la mano y empezó a mordisquearle la piel de la parte baja del vientre.

— ¿A _mi Ciel_ le gusta lo que le estoy haciendo? — preguntó con lascivia mientras afianzaba su agarre y empezaba a bombear lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo.

— Ereees un maaaldito…— reclamó mientras se incorporaba y miraba a Sebastián a los ojos. Este lamía toda su piel. Sentirlo era una cosa, pero ver a Sebastián en esas labores, era sin duda lo más erótico que podía presenciar en su vida. Iba a ordenarle que moviera su mano más rápido, porque el idiota no le dejaría así como así, cuando el hombre chasqueó la lengua y subió hasta su oído.

—No te preocupes, _Ciel_, te daré lo que quieres — dijo antes de empezar a bombear rápidamente, haciendo que Ciel viera estrellas.

Sentía todo su cuerpo arder, y quería liberarse en ese momento. Sus caderas se movían sin su voluntad, anhelando más y más de ese contacto que hasta unos momentos antes Sebastián le había negado.

El hombre en cuestión necesitaba morderse un labio al ver la adorable reacción de su amo. Ver cómo gemía, cómo se retorcía debajo de él. Las maldiciones que esa pequeña y sucia boquita profería. Era sin duda un espectáculo, pensaba lamiendo sus labios.

El chico estaba realmente cerca. Se sujetó de los hombros de su siempre leal mayordomo. Todo era tan intenso e increíble que el mundo parecía brillar, cada sensación estaba amplificada un millón, y en medio de todo eso, Sebastián. No tardó mucho en correrse y caer agitado sobre la cama.

Sebastián se levantó sobre sí mismo y observó un momento al joven jadeante debajo de él. El chico sonreía en la nebulosa post-orgásmica, mientras llevaba su mano a la cara.

— Eso fue…—. Necesitaba demostrarle cuánto le había gustado. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero solo atinó a tirar a Sebastián sobre él y darle un beso.

Sebastián empezó a acariciarle los cabellos y Ciel parecía estar a punto de dormirse. Se mordió el labio mientras trataba de dejar de pensar en la erección entre sus piernas.

Ciel estaba exhausto, y él no podía obligarlo a continuar. No quería de todas maneras, se hallaba satisfecho de haber complacido a su amo de tal manera. Se levantó con pesar mientras se dirigía a recoger sus ropas cuando Ciel lo agarró por la cintura.

— ¿Adónde… adónde vas? — preguntó con timidez. Miró hacia la entrepierna de su demonio, y vio su erección bajo la tela del pantalón. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa-. No has.. .No he hecho nada contigo y yo…

— No debe preocuparse por eso joven amo, estaré bien— le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Ciel cerró los ojos, aturdido, pero antes de que Sebastián se levantase lo tiró sobre la cama.

— Eso no está bien, Sebastián. No dejaré que pienses que soy un inútil. Déjame… déjame ayudarte con eso—. Dirigió su vista hacia otro lado y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del hombre.

Sebastián estaba a punto de detener a su amo, cuando este bajó completamente su ropa interior y empezó a bombear su miembro con rapidez.

— Además, te dije que me llamaras Ciel.

— Está bien... Ciel— dijo Sebastián en un tono grave y ronco mientras trataba de controlar los movimientos de sus caderas.

Ciel agarró el miembro con ambas manos. _Es grande, _pensó para sí mismo. Lamió sus labios inconscientemente, y empezó a pasar sus dedos por la punta, escuchando glorioso como Sebastián gemía por sus acciones.

El chico era inexperto y desordenado. Actuaba por instinto, sin estar seguro de qué hacer, pero queriendo darle el mayor placer que pudiera. A Sebastián eso le enternecía como no tenían idea. Nadie nunca había sido tan… considerado con él.

Lo complacían, solo para complacerse ellos mismo con su cuerpo, y luego al terminar con él, lo despachaban de su cuarto, sin importarle sus sentimientos porque, _Ohh, él era un demonio y no los tenía._ Nunca le había dado mucha importancia, el sexo nunca había sido algo a lo que le hubiera dado importancia. Si Ciel no quería continuar él no iba a obligarle, se quitaría la erección con agua fría, o esperaría que se le bajara sola…

Pero como siempre, Ciel actuaba más allá de lo que él esperaba. Allí estaba, en su inexperiencia, mordiéndose los labios, tratando de darle placer. Era Ciel, que se inclinó y le estaba dando tiernos y tímidos besos en el pecho. Era Ciel, el que se estaba preocupando por su placer.

Era Ciel, el que le hizo terminar, porque todo era jodidamente intenso, y vaya si amaba a ese niño.

Terminó en la mano del niño, que miraba el semen con extrañeza y algo de curiosidad, mientras él jadeaba y quedaba tirado en la cama.

— Te… ¿te gustó? Mmm ¿Lo hice bien? — preguntó Ciel con timidez mientras se acostaba en el pecho de su mayordomo.

— Como siempre, Ciel, superaste mis expectativas— dijo antes de empezar a acariciarle el cabello.

— Eres un idiota, Sebastián— dijo mientras sentía sus orejas enrojecer.

Sebastián se rió a carcajadas y, cuando trató de levantarse, Ciel le apresó con sus brazos.

— Quiero que duermas conmigo esta noche—. Era una orden, pero sonaba como una petición. Ciel miraba hacia otro lado y Sebastián acarició sus mejillas.

— Iba a limpiarnos para no dormir así, _Ciel._

— Entonces… así sí. — Ciel cruzó los brazos y dejó que el mayordomo se incorporara. El hombre buscó algunos paños y le limpió con delicadeza, tocando lugares que no debía, haciéndole cosquillas a Ciel. Este estaba que se desmayaba del cansancio, pero quería asegurarse de que él pasaría la noche a su lado.

Al terminar de limpiar, se volvió a acostar sobre el colchón y el chico inmediatamente le atrajo hacia su cuerpo y los cubrió bajo la sábana.

— Alguien está ansioso...- dijo mientras le tomaba de la cintura.

— Que te calles he dicho— contestó mientras hundía la nariz en su cuello y olfateaba esa rica esencia… olía a manzana, como la _fruta prohibida._

Sebastián miró al chico olfatear su cuello y rió internamente. El joven quedó dormido poco después y Sebastián pasó un rato mirándolo…

Quizás dormiría esta noche, estar al lado de Ciel era tan cálido y dulce que le daban ganas de dormir a su lado, aunque pasar la noche observando su linda carita también era muy tentador.

_Y bueno_, pensaría Ciel al otro día, _ahora ya no me siento tan mal por este día._

Parece que Lizzy tenía razón sobre que _algo_ haría feliz a Ciel ese catorce de febrero.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Me encanta cuando Ciel es juguetón, pero al mismo tiempo tímido. Y adoro cuando Sebastián se preocupa por el bienestar de Ciel, no sé cual es la obsesión de poner a un Sebastián lastimando a Ciel. Él a veces deja que lo hieran, pero es cuando sabe que no hay peligro real, Sebastián nunca dejaría que Ciel sufra realmente. No por él... lo que pasa es que Sebas es algo sádico, pero sí se preocupa por el lindo conde. :3

En cuanto al postre mencionado, búsquenlo, a mi de solo verlo me provocó, es un bizcocho remojado en sirope, y es un postre típico inglés. ;3

Los insto a que lean el fic de Ertal77, _San Valentín en la mansión Phantomhive_, es simplemente precioso. Gracias por el beteo chica. ;)

Gracias a todos por leer. Si quieren más fics como estos (con una trama rara y sacada del quinto carajo) saben que tienen que animarme con sus bellas palabras hechas review. ;)

Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
